Pretty Young Thing & The Crazed Dictator
by Lady Grimshaw
Summary: That giant gun was above them, directed at them and she begged him to keep her in exchange for her family's lives. It was a good thing he liked a pretty face, she was sure she would be in a dungeon right now being beaten now matter especially because she was a Matheson. Will continue on if reviews are good.
1. Chapter 1

He wasn't shy, that much she had gained when she had seen the twinkle in his eyes when she had gave herself up in order to protect her family. She knew that look, she'd seen it in many a men's eyes since she'd left the safety of her village.

It was her own fault this time though she had gave him permission. _'Do what you want with me, leave them out of this though.'_

Do what you want, whomever came up with that was an idiot, and she was more of an idiot to say those words.

At the least he had put away his perverse looks for a moment and actually considered whether he wanted her or he wanted Miles more. She figured out this much, they were best friends, and no matter how much they wanted to kill each other they actually couldn't.

She was the bridge for him though, since he couldn't kill his _'brother' _he could at least make him suffer. Oh how silly of her to not see that Miles actually cared about her, even if it had been fifteen years since he'd known her.

Monroe wanted him to suffer and worry about her, wondering if Monroe had killed her or if she had killed her self would surely make him suffer.

For the most part he left her alone, according to the servants of the Monroe estate he hardly left her mother alone.

Did she forget to mention the part where he'd been kind enough to bestow her – her mother's chambers? Yes he did just that, with a charming smirk as well.

So now three days later since that day she found her mother and brother, and Miles horrible attempt at an assassination she stood.

With only a thin white cotton gown an old wrinkled man with white hair used a measuring tape and forced her to stand straight.

Now she had become Monroe's personal doll. If she were allowed to twitch without being chastised and forced back into position she would.

He'd become tired of her apparel claiming that it wasn't suitable clothing for a young lady as herself. Really they both knew he didn't want her running off and as she looked at some of the designs in the notebook she doubted even Nora could escape in them.

Thankfully Julia was kind enough to join her today so she wouldn't have to suffer alone in this.

Ah yes, she forgot about that part too, well if you hadn't figured it out who Julia was, yes she was talking about Neville's wife and Nate's- Jason's mother.

The woman was the first person that was kind enough to speak to her since she'd joined Monroe. The only militia wife that was kind enough to treat her like an actually human and not a traitor or a outsider as the others called it.

She'd found that the woman wasn't crazy like her husband was, if anything she was sure the woman had stolen her husbands sanity in order to keep her own.

Whatever the case there was she didn't care, she was just glad she wasn't alone in this. While she knew at any moment Monroe could barge in on the accounts of making sure she hadn't killed any one yet. They both knew it was just an excuse, since day one he'd been making excuses just to catch her in the flesh.

So far she'd been lucky, she didn't want to know what he'd do if he'd ever seen her so exposed. While he was a whole lot more sophisticated and charming and just better than that drug dealer she'd met he still gave her that hungry look.

She cursed her parents for making her so pretty in this instance. Everyone knew that if she wasn't so good-looking she'd be in the dungeons being tortured for the fun of it, even if she was a Matheson.

Thankfully Julia was there, it would seem as she'd came to find out that Sebastian Monroe was a completely different man when he was in front of his precious Militia. He didn't care about anything but his power and his weapons in front of them and he definitely wouldn't be bothered by a nearly naked girl.

"Goodness you are so beautiful Charlotte". Julia stated as she watched the man measure her.

"She truly is isn't she?" Another voice commented and she closed her eyes, calming herself. She'd anticipated him, the problem was she wasn't anticipating a comment like that.

"I'm all done here Sir, was there anything more you needed of me?" The tailor asked as he turned his attention to the President of the Monroe Republic.

In the mirror she could see that Monroe never took his attention away from her as he spoke. "No, you can leave us, Julia here will make sure you receive your payment".

Oh that meant they were going to be left alone, that was just great she was really hoping that Julia would stick around a little longer.

"Thank you Sir", the man actually bowed, he bowed at Monroe, really he wasn't a god or a king, just a crazed dictator, there really was no need to bow.

Turning away from the mirror she watched as Julia handed her a robe before smiling reassuringly at her. "I'll talk to you later Charlotte"

She smiled back, while it was not a happy smile it was something. "Of course, thank you for joining me today".

"Of course", she replied before she turned her attention to Monroe. "Sir". She said and he inclined his head.

His attention was on her even as Julia walked out, she was quick to put the robe on, the cotton dress was not enough coverage for her and neither was the robe, but it was something.

She wasn't about to dress in front of him either, she'd be insane to do such a thing. Calming herself down she spoke. "Was there anything you needed General?"

She made it a point to call him by his position, it helped her remember why she was there and who he was.

He walked over to her confidant and smooth, she was his prey and she knew if she didn't tread lightly he'd swallow her whole.

"I just stopped by to make sure you were doing alright", of course he did. He already knew that she was having her measurements taken today, he was the one who had planned for it.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes at him she spoke softly. "I'm doing fine".

Another step and now, they were standing toe to toe, while she wasn't exactly a short girl, he wasn't exactly a short man. She needed to look up in order to speak to him properly and she knew that was his intention the whole time.

"That's good", he said softly his breath was warm and too close for her comfort.

It would be in that moment that a stray piece of hair would fall out of the bun Julia had put her hair in for the tailor. Such luck she had, he went for it and she shuddered at the feel of his warm fingers against her collarbone.

"You truly are a beautiful girl … more than your mother had ever been that's for sure".

She didn't know whether she should be flattered or horrified at that statement. While her father and Maggie had told her on many occasions that she was beautiful, never had someone that wasn't her family actually told her themselves. Let alone told her she was more beautiful than her own mother, her father had always said she was _as _beautiful as her mother but not more beautiful.

It was a messy compliment that was for sure and she needed to at least thank him for it.

"Thank you", really she didn't know what else to say. What she needed to do was get into proper clothing she felt like a worm waiting for the bird to snatch it up right then.

He'd placed her hair back in the messy bun then and took a step away from her as he spoke. "I will be out for the remainder of the day, if you need anything let the servants know".

Oh she was really hating her memory right now, she'd forgotten today was the day. Well according to rumor at least.

So it would seem to be true though, today was the day that President General Sebastian Monroe of the Monroe Republic would be testing out how far his energy powered weapons could go.

Really had she known what her mother had been doing down there she would have shot the woman herself.

Her mother was so lucky that she loved her and that she was her mother.

"So the rumors are true then, today's the day", she stated softly with a frown on her face.

Monroe smiled charmingly at her as he spoke. "I believe that is the only rumor that is true".

She should not have used the word rumor, since she'd arrived at his estate there were one to many rumors flying around. Thanks to the servants ignorance and not realizing she could hear them she got to hear all of them.

The thought of her being Monroe's newest bed-warmer was just sickening. The marriage rumor nearly gave her a heart-attack and she didn't want to think about the rest of the rumors.

"I'll be back later in the evening though … Perhaps if you'd like, when I get back we could make another rumor become true."

This time she did grimace outwardly. If she were anything like the little girl she used to be before the power went out. She would have said something on the lines of _'Eww'_.

Instead she would hold her head up high and say something he would not expect. "I think you should go … I wouldn't want to be the reason you were running late."

There was that smile and she knew he was going to say something positively corny. "For you I'd postpone it for a later time … maybe even another day."

"I'd prefer if you'd abort it", she couldn't stop herself even if she had wanted to.

Obviously he didn't like being turned away, he turned back into President Monroe then as he started walking away from her and towards the door.

"Well then Miss. Matheson I'll be leaving now", he turned his attention back to her then, and this time it was he who bowed at her.

"I wish you a good day".

She wondered if he had been this charming before the power had gone out. Was this Miles best friend? The person he couldn't kill.

Either way, she couldn't allow herself to be sucked into the act he put on for her. She was young, she could admit to that, but she wasn't a fool.

She's seen what his charm and handsome face was capable of, what he was capable of, she'd be a fool to just jump into anything with him.

"General". She replied as she incline her head.

She hoped Miles would be proud of her, while she knew he thought her crazy and rash, she hoped that by turning away Monroe he'd be proud of her.

The door slammed shut on her and she jumped, now in sanctity of her solitary she could relax and not have to continue to sleep with one eye-opened.

Goodness the things she did to protect and care for her family.

_'Please I'm begging you not to hurt them you have me, you can hurt me, you can do anything with me'._

She sighed, her family better thank whatever gods were real because everyone knew the only reason he would keep her around was because of her name and her pretty face.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Revolution**_

* * *

She never thought she'd use pathetic and cruel together but she'd learned there was a first for everything. So she would be one of the first to use the words together when it came to President General Sebastian Monroe. So here it went. ... The man was pathetically cruel, since he seemed to not want to have her unwillingly he was going to have her in the only way he could while late into night.

Since he'd gotten back to the estate he'd been good, very good actually, it wasn't until dinner the day after he left that he decided to advance on her once more.

Truly she could have been nicer as well but with the stupid dress and the hair and all the jewelry she was already beyond annoyed. Him trying to get her into his bed just made her crack.

Seriously though, he should have expected it, even Julia could see that she was highly agitated the entire day since her clothing had arrived.

Her day clothing had consisted of a sleeveless top that was shiny. Seriously in the kind of world they lived in she would have thought that shiny clothing would have been destroyed. Then there was the skirt and the heels and Julia had gone and done her hair.

She had felt like a doll and not in a good way either. She knew that wherever Monroe had been she was sure that he was having the time of his life watching her suffer.

He'd been good though as she had stated earlier, he'd been very good. Monroe had been kind enough to leave her alone all day, now she wasn't sure if it was because he was to busy with his world domination or if he was just taking pity on her.

She really wanted it to be him being busy with the militia, sympathy from Monroe was not what she wanted or needed.

By early afternoon word of her frustrations had scattered across the estate amongst the servants and the guards. Monroe should have been prepared for her discrepancies when he'd made another approach at dinner.

That dress, really there was absolutely no need to be so dressed up for eating, it was food for heavens sake.

She had tried though to be tolerable, she had tried to keep her mouth shut during dinner, but he just had that damned smirk.

_'So the testing went well, I think Georgia will be pleasantly surprised.' _He had spoken with such an ease in his tone and he'd had a smile adorning his face as he'd spoken with his mouth near the glass of wine.

She never had wine until then and she never realized how much she hated it. She had bit her mouth to keep from speaking, to keep from screwing up her position.

Like she had stated previously she could be in the dungeons right now being beaten continuously just for fun. Monroe was treating her very great besides his continuous efforts to bed her, she would be foolish to screw it up just because she was annoyed.

He had pushed her though, she knew he had planned for it to. _'What's on your mind Charlotte?', 'Nothing',_ _'That can't be, tell me the truth, what are you thinking of, promise I won't get mad'._

She could actually say that he hadn't gotten mad when she'd spoken her thoughts. If anything he was amused.

_'How can you do this? Killing innocent people, terrorizing villages. … Why do you want to destroy what people have built after all the madness they have already endured because of the blackout?'_

He hadn't gotten mad at her outburst, well it wasn't really an outburst, she was never the yelling kind of girl. She had more or less spoken in a depressed sort of tone now that she thinks about it.

He had that amused smile though as they had sat in silence, it was more or less disturbing how calm he was.

_'You know, Miles and I fought against all that madness when we went out to look for you and your family. … We created this army in order to protect and help. The people who fought against us, they are the ones who wanted to control and destroy. They were the murderers, the madmen, and the rapist'._

_'And your army is the very thing that you and Miles fought against'._

_'Someone had to keep the bad guys in order. … We had to choose the lesser of two evils. The world back then had been worse that what it has become. Back then it was truly a kill or be killed world. … We needed the men and the muscle in order to protect those that we had rescued ... We only did what they had been planning to do'._

_'So chivalry has a downside'._

_'Very much so, you can't be a knight in shining amour without killing someone'._

It was a good thing she had never been the fairy tale loving girl like all the other girls in her village. Monroe really did know how to spoil the fantasy of such things. Truly though she had been very interested in finding out what happened to the man that was Miles best friend and brother to become this tyrant, this madman.

_'Is that what happened to you, one to many damsels and too many killings?'_

_'I stopped believing that things were going to go back to normal. The power wasn't going to turn back on unless the people who turned it off in the first place had a change of heart'._

It had been the end of that discussion and she had sat there picking at her food, while Monroe had stared at her the entire time.

It was disgusting how the Militia ate, one day of food here could feed her village for at most two weeks. The bastards were sick and disgusting, how could they sit by and drink disgusting wine and dine like pigs while the rest of the world suffered and cried just for a single scrap.

Her appetite was completely gone and Monroe had realized it. He wasted no time in switching to the closest chair to her seat.

The dress covered her to a point much like the dress that other man had put her in it was a single shoulder and was floor length with a matching colored belt to hug her waist to tightly for her comfort and the material of the shoulder was slightly itchy and not at the same time as it was sheer, the strap as well as the entire back was sheer and the material was annoying.

She wanted to tear it off but she couldn't and all she really wanted to do was leave but she couldn't.

Thankfully the rest of the dress was smooth, smooth like rose petals and cool, it was a thin material and she felt as if she were naked before him.

He touched her shoulder softly and she had shuddered, a man so cold and cruel should not be allowed to be so warm and gentle.

_'I have yet to tell you how lovely you look tonight. …. that color is wonderful on you'._

She hated her hair as well, another stupid bun and her entire neck was exposed to him.

_'Since your obviously not hungry let's go on ahead upstairs'._

She would need to be completely drunk in order to ever go upstairs with him, while she had never drank alcohol before she'd saw many Militia outside her home drinking. Many of them forgetting the horrors they had done to the people of innocent villages the night before.

To share the bed of Monroe, her first shared bed, she would need every once of that precious alcohol in order to forget every moment and every touch.

_'General if you wouldn't mind could you please stop in your insistence … I'm not in any mood to deal with your proposals tonight'._

She really should have just drank the damned wine kept her mouth shut and waited for him to either force her into his bed or leave her the hell alone.

He grimaced, a sneer on his handsome face that was embedded into her mind now, the sound of the chair skidding horribly against the wooden floor echoed in her head still and the slam of the dinning room doors still had her startled.

He obviously did not like rejection, but truly one look at her and everyone already knew she was agitated. Monroe had walked into that on his own accord, he should have anticipated her reaction.

So now as she lay in her bed she grimaced and rubbed her aching head. The clock on the night stand said three in the morning and she really hated how cruel and pathetic the General was.

He couldn't have her and he seemed to not want to force her.

The horribly loud moaning from down the hall and the bed creaking and slamming against the wall, it had been going on for hours already. She had fallen asleep just fine, it had been blissfully quiet and the bed was so comfortable and the blankets were cozy and warm.

The General was a cruel and pathetic man and she knew she wouldn't be able to block his advances forever. Eventually she would have to forfeit, she didn't want to die, not really, and she didn't want to see her family hurt so if sleeping with Monroe kept them safe and kept her alive she figured it would have to do.

She was her family's whore and she couldn't help but laugh bitterly at the thought.

The house was quiet then and she sighed, finally, the man was like fifty he shouldn't have been able to have that kind of stamina anymore.

There was a creek and either Monroe had dismissed his whore or it was Monroe himself.

Coming to kiss her goodnight after the good time he had, it put a horrible taste in her mouth and made her stomach twist painfully.

She really should have just drank the damned wine, maybe she would have been happily passed out by now.

Well she couldn't very well allow him to see that she was awake, he'd only love that, she could imagine the smile on his face. The conversation that would come up.

_'So your still awake?'_

_'It's hard to sleep when someone won't keep it down'._

She shook her head no she wouldn't be able to reply like that. Actually she could but the double meaning would get her into some sort of trouble that she didn't need to be in with Monroe.

Maneuvering herself into a position she was used to waking up in she closed her eyes and evened her breathing.

Faking sleep was easy, she'd done it with Maggie and her father plenty of times. Sneaking out and wondering the outside of their village was a normal for her, getting caught going in and out was not.

The door knob moved and she forced her smile down, it was Monroe, how very thoughtful of him to think of her after all of that.

The creak of the door and she knew he was coming in his footsteps were light as he made it across the room to her bed. His breathing was as soft as her own and when he finally made a move she forced herself to not squirm under his touch as his hand moved across her leg. Thankfully he hadn't outright made a move to get under the blanket.

His hand moved to her face and she focused on her heartbeat and his breathing, she could kill him now, nobody would care other than Miles. She'd even found a letter opener in-between the mattresses and it was sharp enough to stab someone with, surely her mother made it. He moved a stray piece of hair out of her face, his hand lingering.

He moved away then as if he was burned by her own skin and backed off. Mentally she sighed, she wasn't sure she could keep up the ruse for much longer anyhow.

The door was opened again and he was leaving, she stiffened at his voice.

"Goodnight Charlie", the door was closed then and her eyes shot open.

She was definitely looking forward to her bath tomorrow, those girls could scrub her raw all they wanted. He had just touched her after doing …. She felt more than disgusting right then.

Cruel and pathetic he truly was, he couldn't keep her up the way he wanted to so he kept her up the only way he knew how.

* * *

_**So it would seem I decided to continue. It's just a side project while I'm writing out TOARB though so if post don't come up as fast as you like I'd like to remind you that I do have another story going on.**_

_**I would love to thank you all for the reviews this had been nagging in my head since I started watching Revolution and well now you see I've been forced to do it (It was not letting me sleep)  
**_

_**So to those who reviewed.  
**_

_**EllaMichelle  
**_

_**maraudergirl15**_

_**scifigrl10**_

_**To the guest who also reviewed.  
**_

_**Wolf9lucky **_

_**lewisgirl**_

_**October Child**_

_**Mae**_

_**As well as to all those who put this on their favorites list and their followed list. Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy it.  
**_

_**-Lady Grimshaw  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Do Not Own Revolution**

* * *

"You speak as though I'm going to die tomorrow."

She really shouldn't have been listening but it was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. Really who left a door slightly closed when they needed to have a serious conversation.

Her shoes had been taken off, they were in her hands, she didn't need to have them catch her if she needed to get out quick.

Monroe was in a conference with his adviser; some small old man with silver hair, sun damaged skin and wrinkles to go around.

This conference had been so important that Monroe had literally pushed her out of the room when the ever important man had popped up with an ever important conversation.

She should be hiding away in her room or hiding away with Julia or even trying to find out what ever happened to Nate-Jason.

Really she needed to fix that problem, one day if she was in a situation when she actually needed him calling out the name Nate was just not going to grab his attention.

Either or Monroe had pretty much had her in his grasp that morning. There was no questioning that he'd known she hadn't been awake last night when he'd come into her room after his … well he knew she'd been awake.

He knew she'd been awake and he was trying to touch her again, this time she wasn't faking sleep and she was standing and clothed.

The man was like fifty- wait no what had he'd said again?

_'Why play pretend, maybe not the first time, but the next would be much more enjoyable'. he'd said with a playful and mad grin across his face. She didn't hide her grimace or the way her nose scrunched up._

_'Thank you, but no thank you, your Miles best friend and your like fifty'._

_He laughed, he'd actually laughed and there was that grin again. 'I haven't heard talk like that since the blackout … but actually if you'd like to know I'll be forty-three this winter.'_

_She wasn't actually sure if that helped the situation right now._

Ah yes, he was forty-two going on forty-three this winter, how could she have forgotten that little teed-bit of information?

"Maybe not tomorrow but you are not immortal Bass, eventually like all other creatures on this earth you will die. … It would be wise to have preparations made. This would be a wise move.'

What sort of idiot started speaking words like immortal in front of someone like Monroe, now he would be on the hunt for finding immortality. That was something that nobody needed or wanted to be part of. The hunt for technology had already torn innocent people against each other the thought of immortality and Monroe put together looked even worse from her standing point.

Mentally she groaned why had she been stupid enough to walk away from the door in the first place. She had absolutely no idea what they were talking about now! All she knew was that this whole conversation had to be about Monroe and the future of the Monroe Republic.

"I don't think it's necessary at all", his adviser would have none of it though as he spoke talking as if he hadn't heard what Monroe had just said.

"You know you should take this opportunity, the Matheson girl is good looking, she's healthy, very healthy considering how these village girls look and best of all she comes from a very good lineage a line that you know just as good as your own."

Her eyes widened she was already in his target range she didn't need more baggage to carry around.

"I doubt that would be a wise decision, the girl would probably kill herself before anything like that could happen'.

Girl? Since when was she a girl, not to long ago he had been looking at her like she was everything but a girl.

Monroe was ignored again though as the skinny old man continued. "You know with the rumors going around that she'd been the one to kill off a few of our men at the training facilities … With that sort of reputation growing and your own, I can already see what a future could be like for the Monroe Republic".

"It's not going to happen, and even if I for some crazy reason had a change of heart it wouldn't be with a Matheson".

"So you would prefer a whore over a traitors niece?"

Well she was sure he would, he proved that just last night … sort of, kind of she wasn't actually sure what that was other than pure twisted torture.

"Bass, this is your future, your nation, if and whenever you die your nation will go to another person. Neville and so many other people will be wanting your chair and it would no long be Monroe's Republic it would be something else entirely different than what you built".

Well of course everyone wanted Monroe's seat, he was President and a General of a Militia for heavens sake.

"But a child, I think it's completely unnecessary".

A child! Was this adviser madder than Monroe?!

… It would make sense, a lot actually, a mad adviser would drive a Militia General even madder than he already was. Maybe this is what changed him, maybe it was this adviser that that drove him and Miles apart.

"It's completely necessary … Think about it Bass, a child will grow, will learn he can be everything you want for your nations future, unlike all these other fools, you can start from scratch a clean mind to mold into the perfect leader."

Mad adviser was just talking madness now. "He?"

"Oh yes, it must be a male heir, while women can be beautiful creatures they are … emotional and hormonal. I mean look at how Eve screwed up her and Adam's time in Eden. … A male heir is better."

Well he wasn't shy about his thoughts on the female race was he now.

There was a sigh, she really hoped he wasn't thinking about it, he didn't need an heir, there was no need for a mini mad man running around.

Especially a mini Monroe. Geez she couldn't even try to imagine that.

Besides there was no way she was going to allow Monroe to touch her now with the facts that he may only want for her to carry his child.

"I haven't had a child so far what makes you think that I'm still capable … with all the fighting and the gunshot wounds I may not be virile anymore".

Say true, say true, he needed to be sterile, he had to be sterile, she would rather die than have a chance at having his child at any moment.

"Ah your in luck." There was a shuffling that could be heard and something dropped onto the desk. "Those are your recent exams, you Mr. President are perfectly healthy, you forget that I make sure these girls are taken care of after and before they make their way to you. … You haven't had a child because we've never wanted to have a child."

"And now we do?"

"Your turning forty-three next winter and then soon enough you'll be hitting your midlife birthday. If you have an heir to old you won't have a chance to properly vet them, you'll end dying of old age before they're even a teenager.

"Eight years will change that though?"

It wasn't actually a question it was more or less a statement, an amusement for him, she could hear it in his voice.

"It'll make more of a difference than fifty."

It's starting to sound like he's considering it now. "Let's wait until after my birthday for this, I wouldn't want the mother of my future child freezing while she's carrying my heir."

How chivalrous of him. The little adviser thought the same as well as he spoke in a chipper tone.

"Oh I didn't think about that … your absolutely right, it wouldn't be good for the mother or the child."

"Oh of course not".

Now he was just being sarcastic. "Good to have you on board with this … The Matheson girl would be a beautiful mother and an even more beautiful bride."

Crazy old man said what?! When had she been chosen for this, she didn't remember hearing anybody agree to this especially her and Monroe

And he was also talking about marriage now, now it truly wasn't a wonder why Monroe was as insane as he was, this old man did it to him.

Monroe seemed just as shocked it was barely there in his voice but it was there. "Marriage since when did marriage come into play here?"

He could have said something like "No, not Charlotte, anyone but her", no he just had to comment on the other part.

"Why of course Bass, we can't have a bastard on our hands … _those _sort of heirs have one to many issues to deal with, handing them a nation would just give them a mental breakdown".

"I highly doubt that. … I don't need to marry to have an heir".

Great he'd already decided to go along with it, that's just what she needed.

"As your adviser, I believe it would be a wise move on your part to do so. With the right wife if anything ever happened to you before the child was old enough to care for your nation everything would be placed upon her until your son was old enough to take over."

"Well then I wouldn't want the Matheson girl to be my wife or the mother of my child. … She'd rather allow what I've built to fall and allow the rebellion to take over."

Oh if he wasn't who he was she would have kissed him just then, she was no longer apart of this crazy plan. She was sure her heart had just went back to its normal rate.

"I'm giving you my opinion on the situation Bass, it would be wise to listen. … You won't take over the rest of what used to be America in your lifetime. You are a great man with a great vision, I'd hate to see that vision die by your own hands."

Monroe had been quiet the entire time and the old mans feet could be heard making their way towards the door.

That was her signal to get lost, as quietly as she could she made her way quickly down the hall as she turned into another corridor she was caught by surprise at the sight of Officer Baker.

… This did not look like a good thing for her. "Ah Miss. Matheson did you have a good listen?"

And he knew what she'd been doing! She was in so much trouble now. … She really would have to let Monroe have his way with her if she wanted to keep her heart beating and her body from breaking.

Perhaps though she could turn this around, he was in the corridor, when Bass wouldn't even let his own personal guards be in the corridor when the adviser had shown up. Yes she could definitely use this to her advantage.

"Did you?" She questioned back, he hadn't been expecting that.

He looked at with a twinkle in his eyes and a smirk on his face. "Well someone needs to keep tabs on the advisers moves."

She nodded her head with a brow lifted. "Of course I mean the man is obviously a little crazy there, it's no wonder why Bass had to make sure no one is around when they talk."

"Don't you worry your little head there Miss. Matheson, I won't be telling him of your snooping".

She could hear the silent question in that remark, _'don't tell him I was here' _she guessed that Monroe wasn't as nice as he seemed to his men.

Fear was the best power there was after all.

Nodding her head in silent agreement she spoke. "Thank you". Before they could continue with there conversation there were footsteps heading there way and as she turned her attention to them she panicked.

Looking back to Baker she found that he'd disappeared leaving only an empty corridor for her eyes.

This was not good. She could always hide in one of the rooms, problem was it would look worse if the door was unlocked and she was caught trying to hide.

She could always play it off as if she had just walked back up there. … No Monroe knew that if she had been smart she really would have hidden away from him while she had the opportunity to.

Crap they were only a foot away now, looks like she'd have to play it cool. Turning on her heel she faced the two men as they approached the corridor.

Monroe didn't look surprised to see her there at all, in fact he looked amused by the sight of her.

"Just who I was looking for" he stated as he stopped in front of her. The small old man was eying her in a way she really didn't like.

She would have preferred him looking at her as if she were a piece of steak and not as if she were some fun new toy he'd just been handed.

"Well then Bass, I think I'll be on my way then, until next time". The man said as he began to walk passed her.

Well she'd seen some rude men, but he didn't even acknowledge her presence other than his creepy little stare.

"Ignore him … he's really just a petty little thing". Monroe's voice whispered softly in her ear. He had moved back to his comfort zone and she was uncomfortable once more.

"He's so petty and yet you talk to him". Crap she had meant to say that in her head and not out-loud.

She was sure her eyes were as wide as plates just then. He smiled though as he looked down at her.

"Sometimes the insignificant have interesting things to talk about".

Oh yes because madness was an interesting subject, she held in the temptation to roll her eyes at the thought.

"So tell me how much did you hear?" He asked softly as he grabbed her arm and swung it through his own as he pulled her along side himself.

She was surprised at his ease of tone, she was sure that he would be furious at the fact that she had been eavesdropping. Especially considering the sensitive subject.

That must have meant that he had expected or wanted her to hear. "What did you want me to hear?" She asked softly as she allowed him to pull her around with him.

"Does it truly matter?" There were one to many questions being thrown back here, one of them needed to put an end to it and it would seem she would have to.

"Children are not just accessories you know, they are human beings just like you and I are". She stated softly knowing that she was jumping into shark infested waters.

She wasn't exactly sure what his thoughts on the matter of children were but it seemed as if he truly didn't want them.

"I completely agree with you, that's why I don't have any of my own. I have an entire nation to care for, adding a child into the mix has never been tempting".

This was not what she had been expecting. "Then why agree with him if you say and believe that?" She asked.

He smirked. "Come spring time, he'll have forgotten the entire conversation.. or I will have found a way to be able to avoid confrontation with him at all cost until he does forget or gives up".

"So all of that was what?", "Merely just to get him out as fast as possible. While I can admit that he is a valuable member of my court. … Sometimes I think he's just waiting for the chance to kill me."

Well at least he knew there were risk to being him. "I would prefer you" he said suddenly.

At first she hadn't understood what she had said, but it dawned on her then as she remembered the conversation with the crazy little adviser.

"_So you would prefer a whore over a traitors niece?" _She realized then that he'd never answered that question.

She wasn't sure how to take this new development, in one way it could be seen as a compliment in another way it sounded. … Indescribable.

"Good to know" she replied uneasily, how was she suppose to respond to something like that?

He chuckled then as he spoke. "Before the blackout I would have avoided you at all cost until I was incapable of being able to then I would have done anything for a girl like you. … Had I ever been given the chance of course. You would have been the one to be able to convince me to settle down,marry, get a real career outside of the marines, maybe even have a child or two."

"Such a pity your crazy that sounds quite lovely". It actually did sound nice, the world back as she remembered it had been so easy, nowadays just being able to eat or fall in love was a blessing. And he was handsome, more than Nate-Jason; dammit she did it again.

A man as good looking as him and as charming as well must have had crowds of women around him back then. Not that he didn't now, merely he had to be careful as she would believe he didn't want a girl trying to kill him while in bed.

"Such a pity you were a child back then".

"Such a pity you're an old man now". That was a brave remark and she knew it, but it was a good comeback.

"Touché". Seemed as though he didn't mind her saying it so casually, at least in this moment.

It was quiet between them for a moment as they walked through the estate. He was quiet, lost in his own mind.

It was a look she was familiar with, she'd seen it so many times since she was a child. Her father, Maggie, Aaron … Even Miles and Nora shared that look.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked softly. She was sure though she wasn't going to like the answer.

"The future". He answered simply.

Ah yes, the future, now since the Militia had power and energy she was sure the future held a lot of war and a lot of bloodshed.

"Someday I will die … and everything I've done will have been for nothing."

She had not been expecting that to be the words to fall from his lips. … This did not look good for her and her virgin body._**  
**_

She really should have just hid away from him the moment he had kicked her out of the room.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows hope you all enjoyed this piece a little longer but my hands didn't want to stop typing. **

**Thank you to those who reviewed. **

**Mae **

**Wolf9lucky **

**scifigrl10****  
**

**GuestGuest : She's a virgin and there's no porn around anymore and Revolution comes off as more of a mans ruled world where the female race doesn't have the same rights as they used to, women talking about their love lives back in the old days was a no-no it was considered extremely indecent.**

**MidnightDreams261: I'm glad that I could turn you into this little section that is still being built.**

**ersebet: I'm sure there's more interesting stories out there.**

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing.  
**

**- Lady Grimshaw.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Do Not Own Revolution**

* * *

They hadn't spoken to each other for three days. Three days, not that she was truly complaining, it was great, but it worried her.

Monroe was always quiet and always stared at her with a contemplative look that was mixed with greed, lust and insanity. She really hated that look, it was worse than feeling like a piece of meat, now she felt like an object.

Objects were nothing compared to animals, animals you needed, they filled you they clothed you. Objects, they were nothing, they had no true value in life, and she had value, she was needed.

She just needed Monroe to see that so she could stay alive, whether he used her body for sex or used it as a punching bag she did not truly care.

She drew the line though on being his baby-making machine, children were humans, they weren't just toys. They weren't heirs, they had their own minds, their own personalities, they were another human being. She refused to carry a human being merely for the sole purpose of continuing this … bloodshed.

Besides, she'd seen what happens to girls who were taken and wed for the sole purpose of a male heir, Monroe must have as well. The women had more miscarriages to count and the children born were always girls … if not stillborn.

Then there was the adultery primarily from the husband as she'd hardly ever heard of women cheating. Since the militia took over women's right have … Well Maggie once said that they had gone back to the dark ages.

Considering they have had no electricity and no power since the blackout they have been living in the dark ages.

Women didn't have rights, they didn't commit adultery and being unfaithful in any sort of way was blasphemy. You just did not do it-period.

Men on the other had did do just that, they had rights, they had power, the had strength, they had numbers.

Women were singled out, they were ganged up on, drugged, abused; and it was never just physically, it was an emotional and mental abuse. She like all the other girls in her village though had been prepared.

She remembered vividly when she had been merely ten and it had already been a few years into the blackout. She'd known Aaron and Maggie for some years then, she could vividly remember the day her mother had left and she could remember vividly the day _she_ had found them.

_She_, she had never known her name, her father, Maggie, Aaron and some of the others that were part of their growing group had shielded them from _her._

She'd been pretty as well, probably as old as herself now, she was skinny most people were skinny those days. She was also very dirty, dirt, grime, sweat, pea and blood now that she could remember exactly.

She was sure she could remember hearing the women talking about how there had been semen dripping down her legs and they were sure it had been more than one man.

They had prepared them, made sure that they knew when the militia came what to expect when the day came. Maggie had long talks with all the girls, with her, hours and hours that lasted just that much more longer the older she had gotten.

They never took her though, her dad had always found ways to get her out of the villages, away from them.

Always it came with a fight, some stupid argument … Just like the last time.

"Charlotte are you feeling okay?"

Oh she's been caught deep in thought – that sort of had a little rhyme to it.

Turning her attention to the blonde women sitting across from her she smiled softly as she answered.

"Quite alright thank you", "You sure you have a look that is reminiscent of your uncle".

That caught her attention, she and her uncle had a look, they shared a look. That was mind boggling.

"I have a look right now?" She would think more about her uncle Miles later.

The older woman smiled at her as she replied. "Your eyes aren't looking at anything really, then your sort of moving in a mechanical way. … Miles did the same, quite a bit before he … Well you know."

They had been eating lunch out on the library balcony, just the two of them. Monroe had been skipping this meal as well, this was day number three.

She was sure that by tomorrow things would be the same once more. Third times the charm and she was sure Monroe would be back by tomorrow.

Still though she couldn't help but wonder how he had tried to do it. Had it been a close encounter, gun? Fist? Knife? Strangulation? Had he tried to do it on the down low? Poison? Suffocation? Drowning?

This was going to kill her.

"Actually I don't. … What exactly made him do it?" She asked softly.

There was a sigh and a sympathetic smile on Julia's face. "Honestly no one truly knows … Some say it was a woman, some say that it was the wars and others say he just got tired of taking orders. The only person that knows why he did what he did though is your uncle."

Great that helped so much, well to a point it kind of did she could always subtract the notion of them fighting over a girl. From all the trouble that Miles and her went through just to get Nora to help them and what Nora had been put through since tagging along with them she knew they only saw each other.

She was sure that even Monroe would see and know that Nora-she was Miles and only Miles, there was no getting around that even for Monroe.

So it left two theories and a whole open question to how he had tried to do it.

"So nobody but Miles knows why he did it … That's just great" She replied sarcastically.

There was a chuckle and she didn't realize it had come from Julia until she started talking once more. "It is what it is Charlotte, really you shouldn't worry about it, obviously whatever happened between General Monroe and your uncle is being kept between them."

In other words, he's not taking out his anger about Miles on you so leave it alone. Well at least she put it nicely for her.

"Speaking of the General I haven't seen him around for the last couple of days. It's starting to show, you seem more relaxed, more at ease", "Yes well, the General's presence is a bit tasking".

It truly was, she was sure that she could deal with the staring and the flirting without a problem. It was the whole President and General part that was intimidating and the reputation of that came with that.

She would admit that the General was good-looking, with a chiseled face, pretty blue eyes and a body for a man his age.

It was the part that he commanded a militia and he was crazy; that killed everything.

"You know Charlotte, the General hasn't exactly said that you were his, you could always marry out of the situation."

Here she goes, she had been waiting for this moment since she found out about her being Jason's mother.

Oh she finally did it, she would give her self a mental congratulatory pat on the shoulder.

Since she'd been introduced to Julia the woman had made it a point to talk her son up, as if they were the perfect people for each other.

Jason was good-looking as well, she knew nothing about him though other than the part that he himself couldn't resist a pretty face. He had saved her from his own father after all, it said that he was attracted to her in a way.

She knew nothing about him other than that he was part of the militia as was his father. Other than that, Julia had told her things like, _'My Jason is a good boy', 'Oh he is just the sweetest person underneath that militia branding', 'I taught him well, he knows exactly how to treat a woman'._

So it came to no surprise now that she'd started talking about marriage. The idea of marrying someone to hide away permanently from Monroe sounded nice.

The problem was though that she was the bargaining piece to keep her family safe. If she fled in any way there was a high possibility that Monroe would retaliate in a very unpleasant way. She loved her family to much to do something so selfish and so cowardice.

"Julia" she began she didn't want to make it seem like she was ungrateful or anything, so she had to word this properly.

"As much as I would like to be able to do what your suggesting I can't. I'm sure Jason would be a splendid husband, but Monroe has me, and I don't think he would take it kindly if I up and married someone from his army just so he never _has _me". As the words flew from her mouth and she actually heard herself she realized that it was safer this way as well.

Monroe wouldn't only retaliate against her, he'd retaliate against them. Jason and Julia maybe even Neville himself, they would all be killed or punished in some sick and twisted way.

She couldn't have that, she had to take care of her family and she couldn't take care of another it was to much to do, to much to ask. So she refused to put them in that sort of position.

Julia looked a bit peeved about the rejection as she spoke. "I see". Before either could continue with the conversation the door to library slammed shut. Both of them turned and watched as Monroe walked closer to them, his eyes blazing with anger and furry.

He had heard the entire conversation, Julia was surely going to get into some sort of trouble. There had to be something she could do, some way to get her out of this.

"Julia" She started, it looked like she would have to wing it. "Do you think you could find me some rags. I feel as though my cycle is going to start soon and I have no idea where to get any." Well that was nice to bring up.

Julia smiled softly at her as she stood up, smoothing her dress as she went. "Of course, if you'll give me a little bit. … I'll be sure to have them for you before the end of the day".

"Thank you, I'll see you later than Julia". If Monroe heard that she expected to see Julia later surely he wouldn't do anything.

He wanted her, and when you wanted something you didn't go about and make sure you didn't get it.

"Of course Charlotte" she replied with that smile of hers.

Monroe was standing before them staring, and as Julia addressed him with a simple _'General' _before leaving he had given her a glare.

His smirk was back in place as he watched Julia move a little faster than usual to leave the room. He took pleasure in scaring people and she was fascinated in knowing whether he'd always been that way or if he'd become that way after the blackout.

"I'm surprised you didn't take her offer up" He said suddenly as he grabbed the chair Julia had been sitting in and moved it closer to her.

"I'm surprised to see you here at all". She really was, he had been leaving her alone for the last few days she was sure that she wouldn't have talked to him till tomorrow or another week.

"I've come to a conclusion". Great that's exactly what they needed. She didn't reply she waited for him to continue.

"I have been holding onto this for some time now since you joined us and I think it's only fair that I should allow it" he said as he moved to get something out of his jacket and she watched as he pulled out an envelope with handwriting she didn't know.

He handed it to her and she made it a point to use the hand that wasn't covered by a scrap of material to hide her branding.

"I'll allow for you to write one letter to your family every month" He said softy.

There was a catch, there was always a catch. "In exchange for what?" She asked with baited breathe.

He leaned in then, pushing her hair out of her face, a smirk adorning his features as he spoke. "For every letter you get and every letter you send, I'd like to have one entire night with you".

One night for every letter she received and she sent out. She was only allowed one letter meaning that two nights a month she'd spend with him.

Considering he could just take her right here right now, it didn't sound so bad, and she could use it to her advantage. There were four weeks in each month. She could stretch the length of time between letters in order to spend so much time with him.

She'd have to sleep with him, but knowing that her her family was alive and safe every month didn't sound so bad. It could be worse.

That would mean tonight she'd have to spend with him though, she hadn't anticipated it to be that soon, she had hoped she could have a little more time to build up her nerve.

Seems she would have to speed up the process.

Maybe she could merely write a letter today stating specifically that she did not want them writing her so that she could keep her virginity for a little longer.

Well she'd still have to stay the night with Monroe tonight and the day she'd sent it off. She could reply today and have it ready for him to send off before the day was even over. It would surely put a damper in his mood, he'd only have her once and only once.

The thought of never hearing from her family again though terrified her. She didn't want to be alone in this and she didn't want to pull them into this either.

This was going to drive her mad. Either way she was going to spend a night with him today for receiving the letter.

What was she to do? If she did this she'd get nothing in return besides the letters, other than that she was merely another whore to him.

She didn't want to be a whore being paid with parchment paper. She'd rather be giving her body up for more than just letters.

Lightening just struck, he wanted her, how much he wanted her was a serious question. He knew she loved her family though, her being here spoke volumes. He didn't actually know her though, he knew nothing of her.

Neither did Jason; another pat on her back that was three times today she got his name right.

She could bargain with him, he wouldn't know whether she was serious or not. … She had always been a hell of a poker player.

Now what did she want though? She wasn't just going to get letters out of this, that wasn't how it went. She wanted more.

Something that everyone could benefit. Something she knew he would be able to agree to.

What though, she wasn't going to be able to stop his men from hurting their women or men. What his men did when he wasn't around did not matter to him.

Something that mattered and didn't at the same time though. What had her father always complained about, something that would benefit everyone.

Another lightening strike. Taxes.

Now she was sure that she wasn't going to get all of the Monroe Republic but her village alone was a start.

Now she needed to put her poker face on. Handing the letter back to him she spoke softly. "Keep it then, I'll not be another whore only to get paid in letters".

She saw that he'd not been expecting that and she was glad. "You are anything but a whore Charlie" He stated with a clipped voice.

He really hated being rejected, and he was calling her name trying to be familiar with her. She wouldn't play into his game though. Crossing her arms carefully so he wouldn't notice her clothed wrist she spoke.

"Then don't expect me to act like one". "I think it's only fair Charlie, two nights with me, so that your family will know your alive and you vise versa".

So he had been expecting her to at least try to spread them apart, well that was good to know. Now she needed to play this right. She had to do this right or else she wouldn't even have the letters.

Dropping her arms and looking away from him she spoke with a soft tone. "I think it's fair, You'll be my first". Looking back towards him she could see the reaction her words had caused.

His eyes had darkened and his pupils had dilated as they had the first time he'd ever looked at her. "I suppose you're right when you put it that way."

Hook, line and sinker. Sometimes she could actually see the relation between herself and her parents. They had been geniuses and the fact that her mind could come up with these things fascinated her.

"What can I give you then?"

"It's not what I want. … It's just that" She bit her lip trying to keep up the act. "What?" He pressed.

"... Now that I'm thinking about Danny and the others all I can do is remember how hard it was, and now that they brought back one extra person, I don't know how they'll do it, the harvest is a good year but not good after taxes, there's hardly anything left for everyone and they ration as best as they can without starving I just … I don't know."

It was the most she'd ever said to him and she needed it to be. He looked in thought as he leaned back into his chair.

"Your village" he began as he moved back to her. "is small compared to other village's that I've heard about so I can see where your concern stems from. …. Considering what you've pointed out. … I believe that lowering the taxes on your village wouldn't hurt."

Eyes wide she spoke with a whispered tone. "You'd do that?"

"Considering what you giving in return I think it's a small price to pay, besides your village probably doesn't supply anything compared to other bigger villages"

She was sure that was a true and sad point. She needed to keep up the act though it she agreed to fast he'd figure out what she was up to.

Biting her lip she looked away from her, her eyes moving as she pretended to think it over. He touched her thigh and she really did jump and he smirked at her reaction.

"I'll also make sure that no harm comes to your village, not from my men or any other outsiders".

She had not expected that. "Just to have me you would do that?" This was mind boggling.

She was feeling funny as he traced her nylon covered thighs with a single finger, it was a sort of dizzy feeling. Instead of being in her head though it was in her stomach and went further down into places that she never knew could feel like that.

She needed to focus, he was smirking at her. "I told you already, I'd do anything for a someone like you".

Oh, Oh! He was making his move, that little old man had gotten to him and now he was going along with the notion of her and him being married with a children.

Now she was in trouble, she could handle him having his way with her but with these sort of intentions she was not sure she could do it.

Before she could reply though there was a knock at the door and Monroe looked furious now. Again they were being interrupted.

The door opened and it reveled Officer Baker with a smirk upon his features as he looked about the scene.

"Sir the Mechanic and the Chemist are here now, they're waiting in your office."

He stood, tall and proud and she could tell that he was annoyed and she knew Baker could see it as well.

"Is that so? Well then" He turned to her then as he spoke. "Miss. Matheson, I'll be seeing you later, I hope you enjoy your day".

She didn't smile as she spoke. "Could you call Julia back, I need to speak with her"

Oh did she need to speak with her or someone that knew what to do now, he was not going to let her reject him.

"Baker, go find Neville's wife." Monroe ordered as he walked out of the room, not bothering to spare a single glance at her.

It was better that way, it reminded her of who he was. "Of course Sir." Baker replied with a smirk on his face and she knew he'd been listening in the entire time, snooping bastard.

Now she needed to figure out how to keep herself from getting pregnant tonight, unlike his whores she wasn't taken care for such things.

There was a high possibility that tonight she would get pregnant if she didn't do something now or later.

Taking a deep breath she grabbed the forgotten letter on the table and stood up. There was so much to do now and so much to think about.

* * *

**Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter hope to see you in the next as well.****  
**

**October Child**

**scifigrl10 **

**ersebet  
**

**Wolf9lucky**

**- Thanks again for reviewing and reading  
**

**Lady Grimshaw.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Do Not Own Revolution**

* * *

Pacing, what was with pacing and grasping hair when it did nothing to ease her tumultuous mind. She couldn't understand why her body seemed to do that, why it was doing just that.

She was sure by evening the entire staff would know of her anxiety, she would be the talk of the entire estate. That was just great more she was placing more on her already fractured mind.

What the hell had she just gotten herself into this time? It was one thing to sleep with Monroe in order to protect her family, but to sleep with him in order to give him an heir, to be his forever more.

… Well at at least until he was bored with her and had his heir.

Crap! What was she to do now? How was she suppose to get out of this, how was she suppose to deal with this on her plate as well.

Oh she was sure she just pulled a few strands from her head and it actually really hurt.

"Charlotte you need to calm down" Julia's voice ordered.

Yes calm down, that's exactly what she needed to do, the problem was she couldn't. How was she suppose to calm down when she was going to … Oh she was going to have a heart attack soon.

"Calm down? Why don't you try to calm down when Monroe wants to make you his damn baby-making machine!" She screeched back.

There was a sigh and Julia grabbed her hand roughly from her hair as she spoke. "I see where your frustration is coming from, but worrying about it will do nothing but cause more damage."

She knew that, but her mind didn't seem to want to do as she knew she should. "Perhaps we could … delay tonight?"

What was she on about? Julia continued. "Waxing, we could wax you down there..."

"No … I got waxed about a month ago back home. … Besides I doubt that would stop him, even him, he might like the sight of me in more pain".

It was true Monroe did seem like the sadist type. As she looked over to Julia again she saw an amused smirk on her face. She understood, Maggie who traveled outside of the village with her father had said that the only women who took care of themselves were the wealthy in the bigger villages, and they usually had servants to help them.

She had Maggie though, and Maggie had her as well, and Maggie was quiet a thesaurus, she actually knew a lot of interesting things.

For instance how to make wax. "Just because I'm from a small village doesn't mean I didn't learn how to care for myself".

"I didn't say that" Julia replied defensively, "No you implied it".

There was a wave of the hand. "How about we just prepare then, if we think on it and not at the same time it'll help a bit, we could look through some dresses and see what to wear for dinner, and I'll have one of my girls come up and she can do some massages on you. … Yes, yes I think we'll do that" She said as she grabbed a pen and paper and wrote something down before running over to the door and handing it to one of the guards with a hushed voice before she turned back to her.

"Well then, lets see what you should wear for dinner tonight" She said as she walked over to the armor in the room.

"Really we're going to play dress up to help the situation?" She asked as she watched the woman look through the myriad of dresses Monroe had gotten for her.

"It'll keep you from consistently thinking about tonight, now I think we should go with something slim".

This was so not going to work and she knew it, she sighed, well she could stand there and pull at her hair till she was balled and walk back and forth till there was a hole in the floor.

Or she could just go along and pretend it was working. Taking in a deep breath and breathing out she sat down and watched as Julia went through her closet.

"I don't think dark colors will be good, we don't want to give the impression that you've done this before".

He already knew she was a virgin, how he knew she wasn't sure but she was sure that red or black the color didn't matter.  
"We don't want to put you in white either. … You'll seem like a lamb and we don't want to boost his ego."

Oh no surely they didn't want to do that. "What do you think Charlotte should we carry on with the a-lines or should we go with an empire waist?" Julia asked.

Which one was easier to run in? She crossed her arms, she was so not going to participate in this. What was the point of getting dressed up when she was sure he wouldn't be paying any attention to the dress that was surely just going to end up in tomorrows laundry or in the trash. … She might even have it burned. Just so she could never have to look at it again. If only she could do the same with her skin, she wasn't that crazy though.

From what she could remember hearing a few nights back it sounded like he was a bit harsh in the bedroom. It would suit him, he treated his women just as he did his nation.

She watched as a few dresses were pulled from the closet and laid onto the bed and she watched as Julia stood staring at them.

She truly was trying to help her it seemed, another sigh and she finally spoke. "The pink one reminds me of a flamingo".

"It would seem it does remind one of a flamingo". She said softly as she sighed.

She was sure Julia did not like the fact that by doing this she was officially turning down the offer to be with her son. Well it was better this way anyhow, she was sure if she had chosen a way out something bad would have happened.

"The gray one is to boring as well" Julia stated, "I think I would prefer boring right now" she replied softly.

Julia turned to her swiftly as she spoke. "Just because you don't want this doesn't mean you have to under-dress yourself. … You are the niece to the Commanding General Miles Matheson-"

"He's not the Commanding General anymore though" she cut off tiredly. There was a deep intake of breath by Julia before she continued.

"He left of his on his own terms, they didn't kick him out, he left and Monroe has never given that position to any other person. … When he was in that position your uncle stood tall and proud in all situations. … Even the last time I saw him he still had that same way, he knew he was someone, he knew his worth. … Your mother too, she was the same always was the same, never thought she wasn't good enough. She knew she was too good actually. In the world now you are basically royalty in the eyes of everyone here. … You are a treasure Charlotte, Monroe knows that, everyone knows that. So the least you could do is show how much you are worth and don't just be another whore for him".

She had not been expecting to her hear say that. If she actually cared enough about her stupid name she might even cry. Maybe in this world she was royalty, but in the world before she was just a normal person.

There was a knock at the door and Julia allowed them entrance and she watched as a tall and skinny blonde walked into the room, alongside many servants and many cases.

"I got your messages. … This must be Charlotte then. … the Generals ward".

The Generals ward? That actually had a nice ring to it, it sounded like she actually had some power in this domain.

"Yes, Charlotte, this is a good friend of mine Juliet, Juliet, this is Charlotte" Julia introduced.

She smiled awkwardly as she spoke. "Nice to meet you" The woman lifted a neatly arched brow. "Likewise" Her blue scanned her from the tip of her toes to the roots of her hair and she scrunched up her perfectly straight and thin nose.

"Looks like we have a lot of work to do, please undress for me, so I can see exactly what we need to do".

"Undress?" This woman must be joking, yes she was used to being bare in front of Maggie but this was a complete stranger.

"Charlotte, just do it, trust me in the end you'll be very glad we did this".

That truly just didn't sound right. She sighed though, she didn't want to fight, if need be she might end up needing all her strength for tonight.

Reaching for the hem of her shirt she lifted it over her head and quickly discarded her skirt. She was left in her stocking, bra and panties, right before them and she was so glad that the servants were no where to be seen.

"Well, it would seem the General has quiet the taste, you've got a splendid body Charlotte" Juliet said. Awkwardly she replied. "Thanks" she didn't even want to look them in the eyes.

"I think a good scrub down, maybe even a body wrap and a great hot bath will do the trick, we can even clean up those fingers and do something with her hair. A good massage as well will get rid of all that tension in her" Juliet spoke as she turned away from them and began unpacking.

"How long do you think it'll take?" Julia asked. "She'll be done before evening comes" Juliet replied.

This did not look good. "If you'll please remove the rest of your clothing we will be able to begin"

The rest of her clothes. … While she knew she was throwing the word around in a few different ways she had to say it once more. Were they crazy? She was not about to get completely naked in front of them.

Things seemed to take a turn for the better though as she just decided to let the situation just move on its own. Her body becoming almost like a doll for them to do as they pleased with. When Juliets servants decided to come into her room through the servants quarters she was only glad for the fact that they were women. She wouldn't be able to handle any man seeing her body, no man had ever seen her body before.

After that though she crawled back into the safety of her own mind and wondered what she should write to her family. While she hadn't read the letter yet she was sure that whatever was in there she would need to have a reply for and fast.

It could be a letter telling her of their rescue mission they'd set up. If that was the case she'd have to have Monroe send her letter out immediately in order to stop them from getting themselves killed. There was no way she was about to go and allow them to mess up all that she had set up for them.

If it was just a letter question her situation and whether she wanted to switch places with them she would only be able to tell them that she was okay. She couldn't be able to go into any details without worrying them and a worried Miles was something she didn't like to picture. He already showed to her that he did crazy things for less reasons and she didn't want to add to the list. Not to mention she wasn't sure how she was supposed to tell them of the creepy little advisers plans for her and Monroe. She still wasn't clear on how to sum that up without seeing crazy in her own mind.

If it was a test actually written to Monroe thinking he'd already killed her then she would reassure them, let them know she was healthy and alive. Let them know that Monroe was treating her … well.

Should she tell them what was happening? Should she tell them about the situation she had found herself in with Monroe? Surely they could tell her what to do, maybe even give her some advice on how to handle the situation without it turning ugly.

… No she was sure that if Miles found out that Monroe wanted her in a way he shouldn't be she was sure that he would see red and things would turn _ugly._

Well nothing would help unless she read the letter that had been sent to her. She was also positive that they wouldn't know how to help her with the mess that she'd found herself in.

No … Perhaps she should ask Miles about that little adviser of Monroe's. Just to see how much he was worth and if Monroe followed his every word. She could find a way out of this she was sure now that the main way out of this binding with Monroe was through the little adviser if he was as powerful as he seemed to be.

Problem though was if he wasn't as inspiring to Monroe as he came off, the General could even be just using him from time to time. If he'd only used him four times since he became President then that showed that he didn't follow the older mans advice on other subjects. This would result in her not being able to get out of this situation without it getting messy.

And she didn't like messy, messy meant she had to clean and Aaron and her brother could both attest to the fact that she hated cleaning and she hated messes.

… Being here was going to drive her bonkers and she was sure she was already walking down the road by the same name.

_Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock … _The clock chimed and her eyes blinked back to the world outside her mind. It was already six and as she looked around she'd found that she was already dressed in a pretty dress. She was also very alone, nobody and not a soul was in her room. She must have been lost in her own thoughts for sometime to not notice them. That or she had been on _'auto-pilot' _as her father would call it.

As looked herself over in the mirror she found that her skin was glowing and radiant with hints of something in her skin that made her look … like something from a story she once read.

_'And as the sun began to set and it hit the water the water shimmered as if it were really a lake of glittering jewels'. _ Although she wouldn't go as far but one got the message. Her hair was curled just a but and placed in a more elegant ponytail. It looked a bit more red for some reason and if she survived through the night she'd question Julia later.

This time they hardly did anything for her makeup, it was simple kohl above her lashes and her lips seemed a little more flushed as well.

The dress as she looked on was in deed pretty, the color was almost like her skin tone and it made her feel a bit naked. The waist was fitted with a belt of the same color and her breast seemed to be more noticeable. She was sure Monroe would appreciate it. She found that as she reached behind the belt was indeed a sash and as her wrist made contact she found that there was no cloth to hide her branding.

She needed to fix that. As she undid the sash she turned back around and walked over to her bed and reached between the mattresses for the letter opener. Monroe didn't trust her enough to keep anything sharp inside the room. This would half to work.

As she tugged the makeshift blade against the soft and silk material she found that it was indeed sharp enough to cut the material. As a decent size piece fell she wrapped the sash around herself once more before picking up the dropped material and stuffing the letter opener back in its hiding place.

Carefully she wrapped the material around her wrist making sure to make the bow as pretty as possible on the top so as to make it seem as though it was suppose to be there.

When that was done she walked over to her table and sat down as she opened the letter and read it over.

_To my dearest Charlie,_

_Today I write to you because it has seemed as though the fates have decided to separate us once again. Only this time you decided to leave me. I find that despite my happiness in knowing you and your brother and your father had survived all this time I also find myself saddened for how you have been living. Lately I wonder what would have happened had I never left. Maybe things would be different your father could still be alive and you would have never been raised by another. I think that saddens me the most. Perhaps you wouldn't even be where you are today, we here rumors here in this small village of yours. They say that Bass has a princess now and that he's hiding her away from the rest of the world in fear that someone will try and take her. They say she is beautiful and strong. They say he's very fond of her. They say many things. I just hope that some of these rumors are true while the others that I cannot seem to write down are false. All I know is that I hope you are safe and well and that I must thank you. I never imagined that it would be my daughter that would be there to rescue me. To be the one to bargain herself to save the rest of us. I am forever in your debt something that seems to shock me every time I think of it. This letter is short only because I didn't have much time to write to you. Bass wants us away from the capital as fast as possible and that leaves me little time to really write to what I want to say. For there have been so many things I wish to tell you about. So many things I have always wanted to tell you. One thing I will say is that if you move the carpet from out of the bed you will find a broken floor panel. In there I hope you'll see that never once did I ever not think of you and your brother or your father. The three of you have forever been in my mind since the day I left you all and will be until the day I finally die._

_Until that day comes though, your mother._

She took in a shaky breath she hadn't expected that. Grabbing a pen and dipping it in the ink she grabbed a piece of parchment and began to write back. She'd look for the floor panel later.

_'I don't know how to address this, calling you mom and mother seem like a foreign language since it has been so long since I've said it. Calling you by your name doesn't seem to fit me either so I will simply write to you until I can figure out what to call you. It would seem that fate does not wish for us to be together as a family, it is nothing to ponder about though. Fate is fate and it will never change since that is its nature. Maybe someday we will see each other once more but until then I will write to you. Like you I find myself relieved in knowing that you have been alive this whole while. Like you though I find myself saddened at the prospect of you not letting us know of your situation. Although I feel a bit of a hypocrite saying that in this moment as there are somethings I cannot and will not write about. I do not wish to speak of them either but I don't believe anyone will allow me to have that. I will admit that the General has been treating my kindly, I've yet to find myself thrown into a dungeon just because I am you daughter and Miles niece. As I keep getting told I should be glad that he doesn't take out his anger on me. Deep down I am relieved that he doesn't. Please do not think of yourself as in debt to me, I could never ask you of anything, I have already done my asking of people and the end result has gotten me here in this place. It could be worse. There are so many things I wish to say to you but today is not a day I can find myself writing of those things. This must be our only letter though, maybe some time in the future we will be able to correspond to one another. Perhaps I will even explain why but until then let everyone know I am safe and that I am being treated kindly for now._

_-Charlie._

She looked down at the piece of paper and read it over. It would seem that until another time this would have to be all she could say. She held in her sadness, everything was going to be alright. As long as Monroe got her she would be alright. Especially if she didn't wind up becoming pregnant tonight. There wasn't a sure chance at getting pregnant at the first try. It was always a fifty-fifty situation.

Folding the paper she wrote her mothers name down and left it there while she turned to look back at the clock.

Six thirty. Dinner was probably almost done a servants would be up soon to remind her. She didn't feel hungry to be truthfully honest. Taking in another deep breath her eyes fell to the bed and she looked at the rug that it laid upon.

She wondered how heavy the bed was. It looked to be made from the same material as her own, and hers was only looked heavy.

That and she was sure that over the years since it became hers she was sure that it wasn't heavy only in the fact that she had moved it around so many times. Standing up she walked over, as her feet made contact with the cold floor she realized she hadn't been wearing any shoes. Stopping in her pursuit she noticed that her shoes were right next to the mirror. High and shiny, she didn't like wearing heels, they were uncomfortable and were to hard to walk in let alone run. They were only a hindrance.

Her attention went back to the bed and as she stood on the side of it she leaned forward and pushed it. Like she had thought previously it merely looked heavy, while there was weight to it, her arms were strong enough to push it. Because of the stool at the end the carpet stayed in place instead of moving with the bed.

With that out of the way she gripped the carpet and pulled it back until the entire middle of the floor was naked before her eyes. There was a chip in one of the wooden panels and she used that to grip onto as she picked it up.

Beneath the single panel was a deep cavity and it was filled with letters folded into each other. Grabbing the papers from the floor she stood up and walked back over to the table where she placed them.

Turning her attention back to the mess she had made she debated whether she should care if she put it back to its proper state or just do it without caring how it looked. On one hand if she just did it to do it, she was sure a servant would notice servants were nosy and talked and the end result did not look good. On the other hand if she did it properly and placed everything back into its perfect state she had a hidey hole that probably no one knew about.

Hidey hole or rumors? Well it would seem that hidey hole was the better answer and as she gripped the carpet she made sure that it was perfect. Pushing the bed back into the place one more she made sure to fix the carpet just in case along with the stool.

Looking over her handy work she found that it seemed to look exactly how she had found it before she had moved it. Content with her work walked over to the table and picked up the letters and found the one in the exact middle of the pile.

Opening it she couldn't help the smile that graced her face as she saw the name. _'My beloved Pierre'._

Memories of her childhood came back and the pet names her mother and father had for each other. _'Pierre and Marie', _a love story that she knew quite well due to her parents telling it to her more than enough times for her to remember.

She continued. _'I never wished for us to separate the way we did. To leave you and our children behind as I have. I hope one day though when we meet again that you'll come to understand that I've done what I've done in order to protect you and out babies'. _There was a knock and the door opened softly as a head popped into the room.

A servant. "Miss dinner is ready"They announced. Thinking on it she found that she still wasn't hungry if anything the knowledge of what was coming to away her appetite. "Thank you, but I will skip dinner for tonight".

"Of course Miss, I'll let General Monroe know". Before she could reply the door was shut. Another deep breath, she was sure she wouldn't be alone for much longer. "Of course you will". She said to nobody but herself.

Back to her reading she continued. _'To tell the truth I don't think I had the choice, I don't believe we had a choice I should say. Miles and Bass have placed a bounty on our heads because they know we know what really happened that night the power went out. They treat me well though, I am being fed three times a day. Three times my love, I feel like a pig knowing that you and our family are probably struggling with the food out there. I have a warm bed, a real bed. I hate myself every night because I should not be the only one laying in a bed such as this one. In a mansion like I'm being kept it, warm, safe and protected from mother nature. Since coming here I think I have spilled more tears calling myself horrible names for living the way I am now. For not allowing you to follow me, for not telling you where I was going. I couldn't though, I know why the want the power back on, I hear the meetings they have. They talk of gathering weapons first and then turning on the power. It scares me, these are not the people we once knew and I cannot bear to look at them anymore. So far they've left me alone but I know soon enough the interrogations will start and I hope I can push their attention away from me for a time until I can figure out what to do now. I hope you stay where you are though, right now Bass is making plans to move into what used to be Canada. Let us hop that it doesn't happen, their nation is growing and I fear that it will overrule them. I must go my dearest Pierre I hear footsteps outside and I don't want them knowing where your are, if ever I send this letter. _

_Forevermore Your Marie.'_

There was a creek and she knew that as she had figured Monroe had come to her. "Well this is a pleasant sight".

As she turned her head the letters dropped to her side and she watched as Monroe made his way to her. There was that charming smile on his face again as he stopped before her. "I hear you won't be joining me dinner", "I'm not hungry" she stated simply.

There was that twinkle that she didn't like and he spoke again. "Neither am I … at least not for food".

Well he was a subtly one. His attention went to her hands and he moved away from her. "You shouldn't read in the dark, you could really mess up your eyesight" He said as he made his way back to the door.

"The sun is still out" she replied smoothly, there was a scoff as he left the room and emerged a moment later with a lit stick. "Hardly". He proceeded to light the candled in the room and she took a seat on the stool as she watched him.

"That's better" he replied as he replied as he place the stick with the other in a small cup. He closed the curtains then and she realized just how dark it had gotten as the candles lit up the room and not a single touch out natural light was seen from the outside.

"Now that's a sight a man could get used to" Monroe stated as he made his way towards her. She became aware again of why he was here. Words like that didn't help the matter. "A sight you've already commented on". She stated softly, hoping that she could build up her nerve.

"Yes well, it would seem my eyesight isn't as great as it used to be". She smirked back as she replied. "Too much reading in the dark?" Another smirk from him. "Too much texting in the dark". She looked at him inquisitively.

What was texting? He seemed to understand though as he rubbed his neck. "I forget you were a child when the power was still around". "The power has always been around". Witty, witty, Maggie would have been very much pleased with her cleverness.

Monroe must have enjoyed it as well. "Yes, well, you were a child before they took it from the rest of us".

His eyes landed back to the papers in her hand and he spoke once more. "What are those?" There was an edge to his voice, barely there but she could still spot it. "Letters I found, they belonged to my mother" she replied easily.

His hand reached out and she handed him the paper and he lifted a brow at it as he read onto it. "Pierre? Marie?"

She smiled softly. "One would think that since you knew my parents you would have known about that". He inclined his head as he replied. "It seems I didn't pay enough attention to them. Who are they?"

"Pierre and Marie Curie, the were the couple that won the Nobel Prize for their discovery of radioactivity. It's a small and simple love story". She explained. He took a seat next to her on the stood and she tried to calm her nerves.

"Figures, if your parents chose any couple romantic love story it would be one with science in it. They did love their work".

She scrunched her brows, she did remember that before the power went out, her parents weren't around as much as her nanny was. "... Yes I suppose they did love their work". He seemed to take the hint and dropped the subject. She continued on though. "I think its interesting to note though, the ending of the story is much like my mother and fathers. … Marie outlived Pierre".

The solemn atmosphere must have been not been to his liking as his fingers started to dance upon the skin of her back. She took in a deep breath and tried to focus on something, but the dizzying feeling was back in her stomach and this time it was stronger and burned its way to between her thighs.

It was a sickeningly good feelings that she didn't want to let go, but the fighter in her was doing its best not to give in. She bit her lip as his lips made the lightest of contact with the skin of her neck.

The feeling sent goosebumps all along her body and his warm hand slid down her arm, the feel of his callus skin against her smooth skin was surprising nice and that feeling in her body seemed to grow. His hand grasped the papers in hers and she could feel how easily they slipped into his own. There was the sound of a flutter in the room and she knew he had thrown them somewhere.

He knew what he wanted and it was obvious that he was going to get what he wanted, it just so happened to be her that he wanted. That is what scared her the most, in all her life the males of her village had wanted her, their desires never came off so carnal though. She had never felt like a woman until this moment and it really did feel amazing to be so wanted.

He was one of the real men that she had only read about in the few romance novels that Maggie had been able to find. Or as she has called them Harlequin stories.

The sash around her waist was undone then and he began to pull the strap down allowing his lips to wonder about more skin.

Every single part of him was so warm, and the feeling in her body was beginning to thump wildly. Her hands found themselves holding onto the edge of the stool trying to keep her body from melting into his.

He was so knowledgeable, she would have never known that the human body reacted to the slightest of touches as his. His lips moved their way back over to her neck before she could react at all she found her neck being turned gently by a singly finger.

Any little bit of resistance she had in her seemed to fade away though as she found herself looking into those blue pools of chaos and luxuria. This time it was her own body that betrayed her as she reached up and pulled him toward her lips.

She had been kissed before, it had been with a boy from her village and it had been chaste and faint not at all comparable to Monroe's. He was like a man who had been deprived of water and she the well that he'd been given after several years without. His lips were unremarkable soft and just as warm as the rest of him.

Turning her body towards his, her inhibitions and worries gone and leaned over him as his lips descended down her neck. The temperature seemed to have heightened she felt almost clammy in the dress that had felt so cooling at first. She pushed at his jacket, and his lips moved back to hers as he made busy with the coat. His hands left her body and she could feel him grabbing something from behind him.

The feel of cold metal against her skin caught her attention and she made eye contact for a minute before the metal sliced through her strap. He pushed the offending material away before moving back to her lips and she cared not what happened to the knife.

He caught her by surprise once more as he grabbed her by her wrist and stood up yanking her with him. She squealed as she wrapped her legs around his waist, she could feel the grin upon his lips.

The skirt of her dress bunched up around her and his hands found the skin of her upper thighs. The thumping in her body began to become painful within her. She heard the kick of his boots and knew that he'd taken them off.

What a pro he was able to remove his boots without any help from his hands. She couldn't even do that.

His lips sought her once more and she grasped at the curly hairs at the back of his head. His hands made their way to her back and she could feel the presence of his hands at the buttons of her dress.

In the books she had read that back home they had always come off a tad bit cheesy about how they felt. Now though as her mind began to dwindle into the nothingness of passion, she couldn't help but understand the writers. She would have never been able to write down how she felt exactly in this moment. For it was everything like the books and yet so much more and so very primal.

In this moment she truly didn't care who he was and who she was, she could only feel and the feelings were more than anything she ever though possible. It was wonderful and horrible all at the same time as her virgin body got the full brutality of how sexually aroused she truly was.

Her heated and goosebumped flesh was overly sensitized and she loved every moment his lips and fingers made contact with her bare flesh. Her breathing had become labored and constricted and she wanted nothing more than to tear the dress from her body.

What was the most alarming to her though was how she wanted nothing more than for him to remove his clothes and do away with her in every sinful way he could come up with.

He seemed to catch onto something in her mind as he began to loosen his hold on her and her body slid from his own and onto the bed. His hands caressing her skin from her arms to her neck, his lips refusing to leave hers. Her fingers seemed to find themselves at the band of his shirt and before she could really stop herself and think over whats he was doing he pushed it up, they separated for only a moment as he moved the shirt over his head.

The sigh of him shirtless was something that she'd never expected, while there was some weight the overall of his was muscle. His arms were heavy with muscles as well and her mind seemed to cloud over in lust at the sight of him. He leaned down and sought out her lips while one hand resumed its place back at her throat while the other cupped at her face.

The slid down her skin and she found them back at the buttons of her dress and she felt the rip before she heard the pop of the buttons. She felt more free in that moment than she had ever before. She felt like a rag doll in his hands as he lifted into his arms once more and the dress fell to the floor in a heap at her feet. She was left in nothing more than her undergarments now and as his lips fell once more to her neck she couldn't help the smile that made its way to her face at his voice.

"You know if I hadn't known any better I would think you've done this before". She had many comebacks for him, but known were as good as the one she'd found herself saying.

"If I hadn't known any better I would think that your used to taken advantage of girls twenty years your junior". There was a chuckle and she found that she really did like the rumble from his overly warm chest.

He placed her back onto the bed and stared down before her, his eyes dark with wild lust and his voice made the ache in her body worse. "Oh Charlie, I can't help but wonder if you truly are your parents child".

He moved over her with his heavy body towering over hears as his hands moved over her skinny stomach. "You are more beautiful than your mother and your grandmothers could have ever been" He said hotly against her fevered skin.

Such pretty words had butterflies doing back-flips as they fluttered down her spine. His hand made its way towards the waistband of her panties and her breath caught in her throat and how sensitive the skin was there and considering the rest of her body had become sensitive she couldn't help but be surprised. His hand warmed its way towards the inside of her thighs and he spread her legs apart to allow his body to fit between them. His weight above her heavy and solid and yet hardly even noticeable at all. Her heart hammered in her ears loudly as her blood rushed to her thighs when his hands slid back up her body to the back of her bralette. His mouth occupied her own and in the backspace of her mind she noted how easily he undid the buttons and she sucked in a breath as the garment fell from her body.

Their chest were bare to one another and she could barely contain the sound that wanted to leave her body at the feel of him against her naked breast. Now all she wanted was for him to finish her off, all the feelings that he was causing within her and upon her had become unbearable. He knelt up for a moment and her lips followed his she heard the fumbling his hands made with the button on his own trousers before they fell onto her bed once more. Him kicking off his pants and her grasping any part of him that she had access to you.

As his body grinded into her own she couldn't hold the groan that fell from her lips and before she knew what had happened, there was a growl that tore from his lips and his body jumped away from her as if he had been burned.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long but as you can see this is quite the long chapter. That as well as originally it had been written a different way and about five thousand words into it I decided to change how it went about and this is what I found myself writing. As you can see sparks are more than flying as everyone wanted. Now I had been asked for a lemon but while I was highly willing to give one, I just couldn't allow myself to give what you wanted to soon. So I am teasing for now. ... Don't worry eventually you'll have your lemon just not in this chapter, not the next. Also if any of you follow my T.O.A.R.B. then don't worry I will be posting another chapter soon. I've just been so caught up in trying to write down how i want it to go and then undoing it and writing it a different way then undoing it again and writing it another way. Let's just say plot bunnies are exploding from my mind lately and i can't seem to keep them contained. **

**So let me thank you all for waiting and following and favoriting but most of all reviewing.**

**dido - I don't want him to notice the branding just yet, now there's reason for this and I'll explain later on. Yes **

** Baker is played by the same actor that played Lucifer in Supernatural, he's on another show that I really like but i just can't think of the name in this moment. I have to agree with you though if any woman ever gotten inbetween Monroe and Miles I would believe it would have been Rachel and most likely the reason I believe would be because of her trying to make sure that Monroe didn't get the power turned back on. Now don't feel naughty for asking for smut, unless of course your underage and if that's the case well then shame on you. **

**scifigrl10 **

**Yessiree**

**ersebet**

**spit-fire extraordinaire **

**steffy2106**

**tucklil **

**The Messenger**

**tink1608 **

**Guest 1,2,3,4 **

**Thank you all for reviewing and i hope to see you all in the next chapter. **

**-Lady Grimshaw.**


End file.
